The Bombs
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: (Old) A meeting had been called for the G8, but a storm is halting the arrival of some. What happens when the storm not only stops some members from being present but brings up terrible memories of the past that no one wants to remember?


America, Japan, Germany, Italy, China, Russia, England, and someone else were scheduled for a meeting together. Nothing major was to be disused except for the countries to brag and such. So far, only England, Japan, and, surprisingly, America had shown up.

A large storm was blowing outside, having been going for about thirty minutes. The three present figured the storm was keeping the others from arriving. America stood at the front of the white, circular table at the front of the room with England to the left and Japan to the right. Something was off, and England was just about to figure that out when the door burst open to a sopping wet Italy and Germany.

"Ah, Japan, we're wet!" Italy cried, rushing over to the Asian nation and hugging him. A clap of thunder burst outside, and, thanks to Italy's clueless personality, he didn't feel Japan jump slightly from his seat.

Through the door came China, the door licking the wall, Germany having closed it early, which muted a yelp from Japan as more thunder crashed.

"This stupid storm, aru..." China was mumbling to himself, staring at the floor. He took his seat to England's right, Japan's left across the table. Lightning made a sizzling noise outside before a few booms of thunder resounded outside. China stared forward, almost snapping his neck until realizing he would be too noticeable by doing so and instead slowly turned his head.

Italy had just removed himself from Japan and was sitting to Japan's right, Germany to Italy's right. The younger Asian nation seemed to be shaking slightly, and China almost instantly knew what was wrong. Not wanting to bring the topic up, the old country kept to himself, looking at Japan through the corner of his eyes.

"Man, this storm better calm down! The other might not make it if it continues like this!" America announced, trying to sound important at such an obvious fact.

Thunder clashed again outside, and this time no one knew where Japan had gone. Even China had lost sight of him.

"Hey, Germany, Germany! Japan's under the table!" Italy announced, poking at the blond.

"Woah, really? Hey, Japan, what're you doing, dude?" America asked as he rushed around the table. He knelled down, looking at the island nation. He had pulled his legs to his chest, burying his head into his knees and was shivering quite noticeably.

China was almost frozen in his spot if it weren't for England standing up to his left and stepping over to the crowd.

This time, everyone jumped as the unpredicted thunder crashed outside.

"Please stop... I surrender, go away... Stop... Make it stop... Please just go away," Japan seemed to be chanting from under the table, shivering so greatly it almost looked like he was rocking back and forth.

"Dude, calm down. What are you talking about?" America asked, a small amount of concern filling his voice.

"America, come here," China announced. It wasn't as commanding as it was concerning, which was what caught America off guard.

Obeying the older nation, the English-speaker rose and steadily walked towards China, who had risen from his seat. The two stood at the opposite side of the table from Japan and the others.

"America, get yourself and the other countries outside the doors, aru," China commanded. It wasn't harsh, more sincere than anything.

"Dude, why would we do that?" America asked, his stupid voice clear and sounding strongly questioningly.

"I'll explain it later if you just get you and the others out for a second. It's about Japan, though, aru," China replied. A light bulb in America's head seemed to go off, almost shooting his head straight up at the though.

"You can count on me!" he announced, his reference to being a hero obviously being taken in by the Asian.

Walking over to the crowd, America stopped a few feet away from the rest who were on their knees looking at Japan. "Alright, everyone! Come with me!"

The others seemed reluctant, but the look on America's face would have surprised himself if he could have seen it. His tone contradicted his serious face way to much to not cause some alarm to flow through the members in the room.

England, Italy, and Germany followed the hero out the door, America shooting China a glance, telling him something cheesy like you would find in a movie, such as, "Make sure he's okay," or "Bring him back to us."

Slowly walking over to the other Asian nation, China settled himself beside Japan. He sat on his knees, which were placed under his bottom and quite on the contrary to how Japan was sitting with his knees pushed against his chest, hugging himself.

He tried to understand what Japan kept talking about. A few words were audible, even a sentence here and there.

"The war's over."

"America didn't do it. His boss did."

"Germany and Italy are safe."

Of course, China heard the stuttering, but kept it out of his thoughts. He didn't want to remember anymore of that war.

_Japan had somehow found his way into the same forest China found him in. He guessed Japan had just gotten there when he started hearing noises. As he came closer to his younger brother, who wouldn't accept any family relations, he audibly gasped. Heat radiated off of his body, and he noticed blood turning the ground all around dark red. China tried to avoid staring, as to not see the worst, but caught a glimpse of bone showing in Japan's left leg. His obvious hope was that there was no more; nothing else that bad. But, of course, he knew his hope would not be true._

_His brother attempted to push himself up and off of his stomach with his hands pressed weakly into the bloody ground, but only offered a groan of pain at the effort. His eyes stayed shut closed, as if the pain would ebb away at the task._

_China was stuck to his spot, not believing what his eyes were showing him. There was absolutely no way America had done this. No way at all. Sure, he heard of the bomb. But never once did he believe America would actually use it, let alone two._

_Another groan mixed with a slight crying sound dislodged China from his mind, rushing over to Japan._

_"J-Japan. Hey, Japan! Can you hear me, aru?" China asked. The want and fright was too evident in his voice to miss, even if you were partially deaf._

_"Ch... China...?" His voice cracked as he squinted his right eye open to meet the older nation. There was some question locked in his short response, as if he didn't believe he was seeing China in front of him._

_"Y-Yeah! It's me, aru!"_

The memory washed away as another crash of thunder attacked the sky, causing Japan to start mumbling different words, as if his trance had started over from the beginning.

"Get away... Please, just get away, I surrender already... S-Stop... Please, I can't take it anymore..." Probably the first time China had ever heard defeat crawl out of Japan's mouth, and he was sad to hear it.

"Japan... Japan, can you hear me?" His pour word choice caused even himself to wish he hadn't used the same quote from the war.

A crack of lighting loosened all knots bounding Japan to where he was and into China's arms. Wrapping himself around his older brother, he started silently crying into his stomach, not holding back as if the memory was coming back to life in his head. What little did China know to not know it was true...

"Make it stop... M-Make it stop! It's too real! The-The bombs! They're going to attack again!" he wept into China's stomach, his yelling coming out more as louder talking against the fabric and skin.

_"I... I didn't know I came back here... I guess my body led itself here... Because... Because it was so familiar..."_

How was he suppose to comfort this nation? Nothing could bring him out of this trance, from what China believed.

"It's alright, aru. Th-The bombs are gone. It's just thunder. It can't hurt you, aru!" He attempted comforting words. Some came out as if he was cheering him on, instead of trying to make him feel safe.

_"How... How long have you been here, aru?"_

It seemed too unrealistic. China was frightened himself. He did not want to- COULD not go through the same pain he witnessed from Japan. And to know he had been part of it. His allies. The Allied Powers. Although America dropped them, HE had been a part of the help. To do this to his brother. But nothing was wrong with him right now.

No. He couldn't think that way. He was traumatized. That's the explanation. And a logical, sensible one at that. It wasn't something to laugh at. Yes. He knew his brother was traumatized, and that was why he was crying. At thunder.

He began rattling his brain, trying to figure out ways to comfort him. What could help, though? You could make the storm stop. They would have to wait.

It had already begun to slowly down tremendously. That was a good sign. But who was to say it wouldn't pick back up for some odd reason?

_His eyes showed he was loosing focus. He wouldn't stay conscious much longer. "I just got here... Right before... Before you found me..." They were fading. But he could see how scared he was. Why? He didn't want to fall unconscious. He longed to stay awake. To not dream. Why? They would haunt him. The only thing that would pound into his dreams would be the nightmares of the bombs. Of the attack. Of HIM._

Then it hit him. Japan was TRAUMATIZED. He was frightened. So what did he do every time it stormed and he was alone? Did he beg the imaginary America to stop, that he would surrender? Did he stay awake those night? Or did he fall asleep? Were those dreams about the bombs?

Too much. Stop thinking. China didn't want to think. His brother wanted nothing to do with him. So why should he care about Japan in return? If anything, they all should have left Germany and Italy to care for this beast.

Stop it. He shouldn't think of his brother that way. Even real brothers get into fights. And then they help each other out afterwards. His mind returned to Japan, whose muscles seem to have relaxed.

Good. His breathing? Not so erratic, not filled with gasps for air while crying. Better. His eyes? Shut, but not gripped close as if remembering something terrible. But that something was known. China just couldn't bring himself to think of it any longer. Was he speaking? N-... Actually... He was still mumbling, ever so lightly. What was he saying?

"They're gone. The bombs... They left... There are no more... Th-They're gone..." He was speaking to himself... But the storm hadn't stopped, had it? China waited, but nothing came. He couldn't even hear the rain pounding on the building. The storms left. The BOMBS left.

_"You need to rest, aru. Go to sleep," China commanded gently._

_The fright in his eyes was to clear. Too crystal clear. He never wanted to see that portrayed on anyone. Even his worst of enemies. And it made it a thousand times worse to see it on his younger brother. Frozen in that fear and looking at China with large eyes, pleading for him to drop the request._

_His struggle was in vain as China watched his eyes close, only to sloppily open again. He attempted so hard to keep them open. The only thing that helped was China gently flipping him over. Not careful enough, and that was all China could think of through gritted teeth, as he watched Japan scrunch his eyes shut tight, a moan of pain unwillingly pouring loudly out of his closed mouth._

_"I-It's alright, aru." What else could he do...? He needed to move Japan in order to help him._

_He managed to place his right arm under his knees of his bent legs and his left arm along his back and neck, his head resting on China's shoulder. Ever so slowly he lifted the Japanese, a look of fright washing completely over his face as blood literally dropped out of Japan and splash louder than China ever remembered hearing something onto the ground._

_What made matters worse was that he was sure he could feel the actual bone in Japan's leg... Nothing in between... Just the though alone made him want to vomit. The reek of blood and flesh almost made him actually do it._

_"Please, Japan, you need to rest," China insisted. He was ready to cry at the look. He could never want to see that on anyone's face. Even if they were ready to kill him. Nothing could make this worse. Nothing at all._

_"Please... Don't make me..." He slowly replied, swallowing harshly as a thought crossed China's mind: blood. If Japan coughed up blood, the matter could be worse._

"Japan?" China asked hesitantly, afraid something would set him off again.

"Ge... Get away... They're going... To... To drop..." He was asleep. But the thought of Japan having a nightmare was too much. The war had broken everyone, yes. But not even America had nightmares of the bomb on Pearl Harbor. He should know, having those two and the other countries of the Allied Powers together for whatever reason. So why was his younger brother stuck with these tortures?

They were something always counted as comical, that a child would have. But they were too real. The nightmares of the war were something China did not want to see spread over Japan.

"H-Hey! Get back here, Italy!" America was screaming from the closed doors, only for them to be flung open as the Italian sprung towards them.

_China stopped his motions to look at Japan closer. His eyes were open, but his face was scrunched up some in pain. The obvious reason, China assumed, was so he wouldn't fall into the unforgiving arms of slumber. If it weren't for the fact that it actually would happen, China would have let Japan die here. He wouldn't have to watch his brother in pain. But he would actually DIE. He just couldn't fathom to actually do that._

_"Alright, alright! Just bear with me," China spoke, something like joking in his voice. He watched a small grin form on Japan's face in pleasure, knowing China wouldn't make him sleep._

_Such a simply task of sleeping, which anyone would want in this kind of situation, and China has to forfeit and allow him to remain awake just to please him... Ironic, you could say._

_The grin slowly started to fall, and it was replaced with teeth biting his mouth afterwards as China began running out of the forest._

"Japan! Japan, are you okay!" Italy screamed, the usual fear in his voice that everyone associated with humor.

"I-Italy! Be quite, aru!" China yelled somewhat quietly back in an attempt to keep Japan asleep. Of course, it would probably be better to have him awake. But that thought wasn't registering for China.

"O-Oh... Why's Japan asleep?" Italy asked, continuing his way to the two slower as he stopped practically in mid-air at the notice of the sleeping nation.

The other nations tumbled into the room, shushing each other as they attempted to grab Italy.

"Hey! Japan's hugging China! Why do I never get a hug from Japan?" Italy asked. It was so comical, China would have laughed if not for the situation. Japan wasn't really hugging him, though, either. He was GRIPPING China. As if his life depended on it. Of course, the hug part was for comfort: Japan knew China could help him.

_"Come on, run faster, aru! Japan needs help!" China thought through his quick sprint out of the bamboo. His house was so close, he could see it so clearly, too! It was like in one of the movies that gets you crying: you see the house coming out with white light that's suppose to remake the beautiful colors of the sun and hope outlining your target._

_China finished his running outside of the forest, but didn't stop his pace until he was inside his home. Rushing inside, he gently laid Japan onto his own bed on the floor, running away to fetch any and all medical supplies he could find._

The other countries that had followed in had seemed to come to a complete stop, watching China, Japan, and some of Italy. China hesitantly looked up at America, who had a smirk on his face, showing the other nations knew the predicament. They knew Japan had problems with thunder. But they all had problems, right?

_End._


End file.
